Algún día Juró que reinaré
by Utatane Piko Fan
Summary: Teto Kasane, hija única de los reyes desea reinar, y sólo espera el día en el cual pueda cumplir dieciocho años
1. Reino

Una niña caminaba en su habitación, ¿su nombre? Teto Kasane. ¿Edad? 5 años, ¿Familia? Reyes. Teto era una princesa, y quería crecer, ya que se convertiría en reina, así cada noche dibujaba a una chica de cabellos peinados en forma de taladro, ojos rojizos y con vestidos de colores, corona, cetro, guates y algún anillito a juego de los accesorios. A diario dibujaba nuevos diseños, sonrisa, tras sonrisa, al mes lograba gastarse diez cajas de crayones. Sus padres veían eso con agrado, y cada vez que había un baile real, Teto prestaba atención sobre como bailar el vals, como hacer reverencias, como saludar, incluso como tomar la taza de té. Teto aprendía todo, también aprendía a cocinar, ya que cuando sus padres no estaban, Teto bajaba hasta la cocina, y le ayudaba a los sirvientes, a barrer, trapear, sacudir y fregar los pisos. Teto ya era experta en el aseo del hogar, y en la cocina por supuesto. Sus clases de canto, matemáticas, finanzas y administración estaban rindiendo al máximo, ya que ahora participaba en las decisiones del reino. La pequeña Teto esperaba que los años se pasarán rápido, pero no podían pasarse rápido. Eso frustraba a Teto.

 **Bueno, aquí el primer cap. Mañana subiré la segunda parte.**


	2. El baile

Teto se paseaba por el castillo, buscando su cajita de crayones. No recordaba a donde la había dejado, y le preguntó a una mucama:

-oh, hola buenos días- saludo educadamente la niña- ¿no ha visto mis crayones?

-Si, están en la mesa del té- la señora era amable y le sonreía.

-Gracias, adiós- dijo Teto y se fue.

Una vez que había encontrado los crayones, se dispuso a ir con sus padres a dar los buenos días, después asearse, peinarse y vestirse. Así camino hasta la puerta más decorada, y dio dos períodos de tres tiempos, hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Buenos días, padre- dijo la pequeña abrazando al señor de aspecto serio y frío- ¿como has dormido?

-eh dormido bien, gracias- dijo tomándola en brazos- ¿quieres algo de desayunar?

-estoy bien, no tengo hambre, pero igual gracias- se disculpaba la pequeña Kasane caminando hacia su madre- buenos días madre

-buenos días Teto- decía la reina con algo de sueño- arreglate que tenemos mucho que hacer

-Si, con permiso- dijo la pequeña llendose directo a su habitación.

-A ver... ¿Que me pongo?- dijo Teto hablando sola- ¡ya se!- empezó a buscar hasta que encontró un vestido largo, pero no esponjado, unos zapatitos rosados fuerte, y una coronita pequeña adornaba su cabeza. Cada vez que se veía al espejo se imaginaba como señorita, ya quería ser reina, pero no sabía que si era reina, su madre tenía que haber muerto.

-uno, dos, tres, uno dos tres, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres- se escuchaba la voz de un joven.

-¿lo estoy haciendo bien?- preguntó Teto, como era nueva en eso de los bailes con oboe, y eso, temía equivocarse en el baile, ya que esa noche irían a otro reino, y Teto quería lucirse.

-si, princesa Teto- decía tomándola de la mano y bailando con ella- esta haciéndolo muy bien, ahora sólo incorporamos los giros, y listo

-¡si!- sonría Teto, siguiendo el baile. Además de que le importaba aprender, le gustaba divertirse después de todas las prácticas. Pronto estaría lista para ser una reina. Lo que no se imaginaba era que pronto, sería una princesa, ya que el destino había decidido jugarsela mal a Teto. Ahora, sólo le quedaba sonreír ese último día, jugar y hablar con su madre adorada. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo cap. Ha sido una desesperación, esperó que les haya gustado, ¿reviews?**


	3. Mi madrastra

La noche llegó y el baile comenzó:

-Princesa Teto, un placer conocerla- dijo el príncipe Kaito

-Un honor para mi también- continuó el príncipe Akaito

-El honor y placer es para mi, majestades- dijo educadamente la pequeña

Una vez que terminaron de presentarse, la reina empezó a sentirse mal, no obstante, la pequeña niña corrió hasta su madre:

-¡Madre mia, madre mía! ¿Que te pasa?- preguntaba Teto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Nada, hija mía... Debes prometer que al volverte reina...-se armó un silencio en el salón, todos observaban aquella escena-... Buscaras el bien para tu reino... Te quiero- dijo y murió.

-¡Mama! ¡Mamita!- gritaba la pequeña, llorando cada vez más- ¡esta bien! ¡Mi madre esta bien... ¿Verdad?!- esos gritos le partían el alma a cualquiera

-Princesa Teto... Su madre, la reina... Ah... Fallecido- dijo Kaito incrédulo abrazando a la pequeña niña- l-lo siento...- por las finas mejillas de Kaito corrieron por primera vez en años unos finos ríos... Ríos de sufrimiento, de dolor, tragedia y lástima.

-Teto... Hija calmate- dijo el rey, quien parecia no sentir tristeza.

Una vez terminado el baile, Teto corrió hasta su habitación, se tiro en la cama y lloró hasta que sus ojos le dolían, su madre esa noche se había ido.

"Dos meses después"

El rey se había comprometido, ahora Teto tendría una madrastra. Tan pronto llegó el día de la boda, Teto se alistó, se puso uno de sus mejores vestidos, sus zapatitos dorados, su cabello ahora estaba suelto.

A la hora de la boda, el padre dejó a Teto un momento con quien a partir de ese día sería la madrastra de la pequeña niña.

-hola...¿estas feliz?- preguntó Teto

-largate mocosa- respondió la madrastra de mala gana- quiero que no te me acerques, te quiero lejos de mi-continuo toscamente

-S-si- los ojos de Teto estallaron en lágrimas. Ahora sabía, que su vida tal vez sería como la de Cenicienta.

Pasaron días a partir de la boda, y Teto jamás lograba decirle a su padre lo que pasaba. Tal vez sería mejor que comenzará a barrer y fregar los pisos, lavar y planchar, pero claro, sus padres no le permitirían hacer eso. Ahora sólo queria hacerse una reina, mayor de edad, y no ser cruel, ella trataría por igual a todos, fueran personas o animales, estaba segura, lo haría.


	4. La nueva reina

"10 años después"

Teto se paseaba, ahora se veía como quería, sus coletas eran más largas, estaba tomando práctica para ser reina, ya nada le impedía hacer el bien.

-No dejaré que el reino caiga en manos equivocadas- decía la chica ante sus amigas.

-¡Asi se habla Teto!- animaba Hatsune Miku, Princesa de otro reino.

-¡Tu puedes!- continuó Rin Kagamine, una emperatriz.

-Gracias, ustedes son mis amigas, y parecen mis hermanas- sonreía Teto.

Después que las chicas se fueron, y la noche llegó, la reina, madrastra de Teto, pensaba:

 _¿Como le quitaré la corona a esa boba? ¡De ninguna manera la dejaré ser reina! Si tan sólo pudiera... ¡Lo tengo! ¡Robare la corona, la esconderé, le diré una mentira al rey, y diré que Teto ha fallecido, así nadie tendrá la corona!._

Y así lo hizo, esa misma noche, la reina tomó la corona y la llevó hasta el bosque, en la parte más profunda cavó un pozo, y depósito la corona. Así nadie la encontraría, y si nadie la encontraba, no habría coronación. Ahora, tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente, a un día del gran día, esa corona jamás iba a estar en la cabeza de Teto.

La reina no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había visto la escena... ¿Quien? Ted Kasane, el hijo ilegítimo del rey. **Hablare de eso más tarde :D**

Aquella noche, la reina fue descubierta, ahora más que nada, Ted tenía que decir que pasaba, pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

"A la mañana siguiente"

Teto se despertó como siempre, con mucho ánimo, más que nada porque ese sería su último día como princesa, su sueño pronto se haría realidad, se levantó de la cama, se estiró, se duchó y se puso un vestido rosa largo, más no esponjado, unos zapatos sin tacón rosa fuerte, y una rosa en sus cabellos.

Rin y Miku estaban esperándole en una fuente en el palacio, ahora más que nada, tenían que hablar...

"Al día siguiente"

Teto se despertó muy temprano, y corrió hasta la sal donde guardaban la corona... Su sorpresa... ¡La corona no estaba!. A Teto se le abrieron los ojos y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto, pero no la encontró, preguntó a los sirvientes, pero nadie había estado en esa sala, Teto comenzaba a desesperarse, pero se arregló, ahora si sería una reina, camino hasta donde sería coronada, y sólo sabía que pronto sería alguien a todo dar, y conocería a su aliada Luka Megurine, pero esa corona no estaba por ningún lado, la madrastra no se preocupaba por esa corona, así que quedaría como la primera sospechosa


End file.
